La única luz
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Viñeta] Pocas personas entendían por qué el Gran Sesshomaru llevaba a una niña humana consigo. Y solo él sabía que era porque ella era la única luz entre toda su oscuridad.


**Título:** La Única luz.

 **Autora:** Freedom Released.

 **Género:** Amistad o Semi-Romance.

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Serie:** InuYasha.

 **Personajes:** Sesshomaru  & Rin.

 **Extensión:** Viñeta/ 684 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Pocas personas entendían por qué el Gran Sesshomaru llevaba a una niña humana consigo. Y solo él sabía que era porque ella era la única luz entre toda su oscuridad.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto InuYasha como sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **La única Luz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo el mundo se preguntaba el porqué de sus acciones, pero pocos o ninguno llegaban a entenderlas en su totalidad. Hasta su compañero y sirviente Jaken a veces tenía esas preguntas sin respuesta vagando por su mente de demonio.

Fue una sorpresa para él encontrarse en aquel estado tan deplorable en el que le había dejado su hermano. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando, sin saber de dónde, una niña humana salió de entre los arbustos y lo miró sin miedo. Siempre recordaría ese momento: intentó echarla y aun así la niña volvió para proporcionarle comida.

 _Fue el primer momento en el que por la oscuridad de su vida pasó una fina luz._

No la aceptó y así se quedó hasta que ella sonrió. Solo le preguntó qué le había pasado en la cara, pero pareció ponerla feliz, como si nunca se hubieran preocupado por ella. Era una chica extraña.

 _Ahí la luz se hizo más grande durante un instante, pero desapareció al segundo después._

Él había sentido que algo pasaba en esa aldea cuando ya se había repuesto y decidió volver. Cuando lo hizo encontró a esa chiquilla ensangrentada y muerta comida por los lobos de algún demonio.

No podría decirse que sintió pena, pero sí que por su mente pasó un pensamiento que hacía prácticamente un día no hubiera pensado: ¿Qué pasaría si la reviviera? Él nunca lo haría, pero tampoco estaba seguro que eso fuera a funcionar. Decidió probar la espada tan odiada por él que le había dejado en herencia su padre.

Por algún motivo del destino, funcionó.

La niña revivió ante sus ojos y a los sorprendidos de su sirviente, quien no sabía de donde había salido la amabilidad de su amo. Internamente intentaba encontrarle explicaciones coherentes para esa acción. Nunca se sabrá si eran verdad o mentira, solo eran especulaciones.

 _Para Sesshomaru, la luz volvió a aparecer, ahora con más fuerza._

Sabía que la gente no entendía como un demonio de su calibre podía llevar a una cachorra humana consigo. Él, para ser sincero, tampoco lo entendía muy bien. Lo único que sabía era que esa niña hacía que la oscuridad que lo rodeaba no fuera tan negra, sino que hubiera una luz iluminando su camino.

Quizá estuviera agradecido por como lo trató, quizá solo intentaba averiguar más del poder de su espada; nadie lo sabía.

Con cada paso más cariño le cogía a Rin, como así se llamaba esa mortal. La cuidaba como si fuera una hija, sin muchas muestras de cariño ni palabras, pero eran suficientes para que ella supiera que no la despreciaba y que no le importaba que lo estuviera siguiendo.

 _Pero todo se termina, y para él fue por segunda vez._

Al visitar a su madre la oscuridad volvió a invadirlo por completo.

Se sintió impotente. No podía salvarla, estaba muerta en sus brazos sin posibilidad de volver. Nunca pensó que eso pudiera pasar. Sabía que los humanos tenían una vida tan efímera como el suspiro de un medio demonio, pero pensaba que mientras tuviera a Tensaiga con él podría luchar contra eso y mantenerla a su lado.

Cuán errado estaba.

El poder de su espada había aumentado, ¿pero de qué valía eso? No quería sentir eso que su madre decía. _Dolor y compasión._ No, él era el Gran Demonio del Oeste, no podía sentir esos sentimientos.

Su sirviente lloraba por él.

Estaba furioso, pero no lo demostraba. Y su madre, que tanto lo conocía, pudo ver bajo su coraza de frialdad y le dio una segunda oportunidad; no habría más.

Rin abrió los ojos tosiendo. Se acercó a ella y le puso una de sus zarpas en la mejilla. Estaba ahí, y estaba bien. No pudo evitar sonreír por una milésima de segundo.

 _Su única luz había vuelto, y no permitiría que nadie se la quitara._

Pocas personas entendían por qué el Gran Sesshomaru llevaba a una niña humana consigo. Él ya lo había entendido, no necesitaba más para darse cuenta de ello, aunque le doliera en su orgullo demoníaco.

Ahora sabía que era porque ella era la única luz entre toda su oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** Me puse a ver casi todos los capítulos de InuYasha hace un tiempo (no sé cuántas veces me he acabado la serie ya), y Sesshomaru y Rin me encanta. No porque pueda haber una relación de amor cuando ella sea mayor, sino porque él ya la quiere de niña, aunque solo sea como un aire paternal. A lo largo de la serie se le nota que la aprecia y eso en un demonio como él es digno de admirar. Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
